The reunion
by johnlockedthetardis
Summary: S.Heidsick 2014 Jack hasn't seen his Elsa, his girlfriend of 7 years, in a while. The reunite for their anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was in his dorm room, watching the winter breeze dance through the empty trees. His

breath caused spirals of frost on the window and he sighed, turning away to glance at his chiming phone.

In one swift motion, the phone was swiped off of his desk and he began to read the texts.

**Chime chime. "_How's it going? -Elsa" _Her text signature stood out in its bold font.**

**His thumbs glided from key to key, _"Fine. I'm going to River's pizza place...wanna come?" _Send. **

**Chime. _"A date? Love to. Meet you there...1:30? -Elsa"_**

"_**Perfect. See you soon. :)" **_**Send.**

**His phone lit up one last time, _"Love you Jack. -Elsa" _**

**Jack smiled, typing his always truthful, _"Love you too Elsa."_**

Jack grabbed his messenger bag and his phone, running his hands through his hair before

hurrying down the university's hall. He stumbled down the stairs but kept his pace, pushing the front doors open and relishing in the smell of Winter. He stuck his pointer finger up and twirled the small snowflakes that floated around his head.

Jack hopped into his mustang and drove off of the university's humdrum campus. The music

was turned up loud enough that he found satisfying but, after an incident with the teachers and the studying students, it was not audible to the outside world. His car grumbled and bumped against the uneven pavement as he pulled up to River's.

The neon lights broke through the snow and the light fog. Bushes were robbed of their beautiful

purple blossoms and the trees still had some brown and red leaves scattered beside them. The joint wasn't that big but it was amazing. Inside, music invaded every corner of the building without being rocky. It was a bit classical. The lighting was dim and conversations riddled the room.

He searched for Elsa and looked at his watch, _1:30 pm. _Scratching his head, he turned

around, only to be bombarded by his over-enthusiastic girlfriend. She was wearing her favorite blue sweater with the snowflake on the front and Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their lips met and he enjoyed every moment of it. They hadn't seen each other for about a month or so.

She pulled back and smiled, " Let's go find our table."

Her hand found his and their fingers intertwined, never breaking apart until they got to their

special table.

Her braid flowed over her left shoulder, as always, and her snow-colored hair shimmered in the

lighting. Their blue Converse matched unintentionally and her eyes were that beautiful blue that Jack had missed for weeks. It was like you could see the winter and the ocean and everything beautiful, all inside those eyes. She was amazing.

Elsa was the first to break the silence, grasping his hand against the table, "I missed you," She

said with that sad smile that always broke his heart. "Texts and calls just don't have the same feel, you know?"

Jack smiled, "I know," His hand accepted hers and his long, slender fingers traced the lines on

her pale palm. "It felt like ages. Not just a couple weeks." He kissed her hand, "At least we have each other now."

Their food came, they were regulars at River's, and they played the game that they always play.

Trying to decipher what had happened just in the eyes. Elsa's were too easy to get lost in and Jack's were filled with happiness.

When they were finished, Elsa hopped into Jack's car and they sang to the radio all the way

back to her house. The dorms were too crowded and Jack was surprised that they hadn't banned dating yet. Her house was surrounded by trees that had icicles hanging from the branches. Frost crept up the windows and she looked like she belonged in a _National Geographic_ photo shoot. Her house was big enough for her and Jack but not anything they didn't need.

He hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder and creeping up her neck. Her traced her

jawline with his right hand and she turned to kiss him back. Their lips locked and it got heated quickly. Her hands ran through his already matted hair and his cradled her face. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue took the invitation. He traced every inch of her perfect lips and she, his.

He pulled back slightly and whispered in her ear, "Love you Elsa." She felt his smiled on her

cheek and his lips on her ear, teeth grazing her ear lobe. She leaned towards his ear, "Love you more." He smiled that crooked smile and they changed into pajamas, he had found some of his old clothes still in his closet.

They climbed into the king-size bed together and his hand was on her hip, the other under his

head. Her back was pressed against his stomach and they fell asleep just like that, curled up as one. It was still light outside but they didn't care. The frost blocked out most of the light and they looked like they belonged together. Like they were meant to be.

They'd been dating for 7 years now and Jack was graduating soon so they were starting to plan

out careers and life. No they weren't married but they couldn't imagine not being together.

Even the high school teachers tried to set them up. Jack came to school one day and gave Elsa

flowers. The card said, "Will you go to Prom with me?" and, of course, she said yes. He showed up at her house in a black tux with a white bow tie and she wore her crystal-riddled blue dress. The teachers were so excited that they were placing bets to see how long it would last. Most said forever.

When Elsa opened her eyes, Jack's arms weren't around her. He wasn't even there. She stood up,

rubbed her eyes, and walked into the kitchen. There, she saw Jack making omelets and a hot coffee sitting on the counter. She took it in two hands rather than using the handle and inhaled the sweet smell. Jack put the omelets on two plates and slid one in front of Elsa, "Morning Sleeping Beauty." She smirked at him and was finally fully awake to notice how sexy he looked in the morning. His grey shirt and plaid pajama bottoms looked so casual and she loved how he could look so perfect. His hair was sticking up and tousled, blocking one of his blue-green eyes.

Elsa took a piece of the omelet and smiled, "Oh my gosh this is amazing!" She said, clearly

surprised. "Where did you learn how to make omelets?"

Jack shrugged and sipped his coffee, "Learned a bit from the cooking majors next door..." He

smiled, "Is it really _that_ good? I expected it to be revolting."

She shook her head, "No this is fantastic. Try some." She said, shoving Jack's plate towards

him, along with the fork and napkin.

He cut it with the side of his fork and put the food into his mouth. After a thoughtful look on his

face, he finally said, "Not bad. Not bad at all." He continued to eat until they both finished. He cleared the dishes and looked at her, "Go get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

Elsa looked at her boyfriend skeptically and crossed her arms, "What."

He nodded and made a shooing gesture with his hands, "Yes! Surprise time, Go! Go! Go!"

She was still skeptical but she got ready. She slid on her sweater and Converse, rubbing the

locket that Ana had given her when she moved away. She thought about how Arendelle was doing but dismissed it. Ana had everything under control. She applied her mascara and walked into the kitchen, only to see it empty. Everything was gone except for a sign that said,

GO OUTSIDE, ELSA.

Elsa followed the sign's order only to find another, still addressed in Jack's elegant writing.

TURN LEFT

Elsa, once again, followed the directions only to see another sign addressing her to go straight.

She followed the path and it was lined with shrubs and trees, beautiful and glistening in the morning sun. She walked a bit faster down the path and it came to a tall, wooden arch. It had ivy vines that tangled within each other as they grew around the wood. Past the arch was a circular patio type thing with two benches, one on the left and one on the right. In the center however, was Jack. He was dressed in his sweater and jeans and his hair was a bit rustled from his fingers running through it.

She smiled and looked at him, stepping forward, "What is all this? You did this for me?"

Jack smiled and hugged her, "Everything was for you." He stepped back and looked at her.

"Elsa,these past 7 years have been the best moments of my life. I know that when we met I was this little problem child that was everything but suave." He said with a chuckle. "But you saw me when other people didn't. You helped me when you saw I was in trouble." Jack subconsciously ran his fingers over his covered wrist, " You are the best thing that's happened to me and I still wake up every morning wondering how you put up with me. Wondering how you've put up with me over 7 years. Well, today is the day when we first started dating. I remember that exact day. You had that perfect, beautiful hair and your eyes were dangerous. The room could've been on fire but I wouldn't even care because I got lost in them. A rolling, swirling, rushing sea of blues and greens. What you saw as flaws, I saw as perfection. You weren't confident, that wasn't hard to tell. You hid yourself in your sweaters and kept your nose stuck in that book of yours. You never really talked to anyone and I loved that. I loved how you didn't need to surround yourself with friends. You were fine getting lost in a book and falling in love with the main character. You would cry when someone in your OTP died. You would do all of these things that a normal girl wouldn't do and I loved that. I still love that. I love you Elsa. I led you out here for a reason. Not just our 7 year anniversary." He said, inhaling a bit and getting down on one knee. He opened a small ring box with a snowflake ring, diamond engraved, "Elsa, will you marry me?"

THE END


	2. Chapter 2-Preperation

-2 months later-

Elsa-

I sat at the mahogany table, settling my hands in my lap. I fidgeted with the hem of my halter top and swiped a hand across my jeans, wiping away the imaginary dirt. My converse tapped impatiently against the chair's leg and my hair continued to fall out of the loose braid.

The door creaked open as a woman, about my age, sauntered into the room, sitting across from me. She handed me the large binder that she carried and adjusted her blouse. Her piercing blue eyes inspected me as she flipped to the correct page.

"Miss...Elsa is it?" I nodded, "My name is Janette. I'll be your wedding planner." She began to explain the prices and budget, along with preplanned aspects. The dress, the venue, the catering.

We got to the colors and it was a no brainer, "Blue." I smiled, "Lots of blue. Light blue, dark blue, ice blue. Every blue you've got. Oh, and white. Blue and white."

Janette nodded slowly, "How many are you expecting?"

I pondered this, counting in my head, "Just 14. It'll be small."

She scribbled that down in her notepad and smiled, standing, "Thank you, Elsa. I will call you next week with a sketch and see how you feel about it."

I smiled back and stood up after her. The cold breeze made its way into the room as I left, "Thank you."

"Oh and Elsa?" She pushed her hair behind her shoulder, "Congratulations."

Jack-

I sighed as I changed into tux, after tux, after tux. I walked out of the changing room and stood in front of the couch.

Merida laughed, "Bow ties? It's a bit out a' place yeah?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Dude. Just wear a t-shirt and jeans. It's just a wedding."

Rapunzel smiled from ear-to-ear, "It's perfect, Jack! Elsa will _love_ it."

Eugene shrugged, "I wore a tux, Hiccup. Weddings are a sophisticated event here." he stood up and fixed the bow tie, "Fabulous. Go pay and we're good."

Rapunzel sighed, "Eugene. This is a big deal. Don't rush it."

I shook my head and removed the suit jacket, "Believe me, I want to get this done. C'mon guys. You wanted to join me so we have to go get the cake."

Merida and Hiccup groaned, Rapunzel grasped Eugene's hand and rushed to the counter, I slipped out of the tux. It felt good to be in my sweatshirt and converse after trying on stiff vests and dress shoes.

The woman handed me the tux and my card. My friends and I climbed into the car and I sighed, "Baskin Robbins or a legit cake place?"

Merida and Hiccup simultaneously yelled, "Baskin Robbins!"

Rapunzel shook her head, "Go to that cake place by Andy's."

"That kid from college?" I asked, stopping at the red light. She nodded and I shrugged, a silent confirmation.

We pulled into the bakery's parking lot about 30 minutes later and we picked out a snow cake. It had snowmen, to Olaf's liking, and snowflakes that scattered all throughout the 5-tier cake. I told them to bring it to the venue in two weeks and we filed back into the car.

The trip ended there. I dropped everybody off at their designated home and pulled into my own suburban dwelling. Elsa's car was parked in the driveway and I pulled up next to hers, locking the car.

Following the direction of the chilly wind, I stepped into the house. It was warm and smelled like Gingerbread and Apples.

I found Elsa in the kitchen, running around with ingredients. She stopped to read a pancake recipe and I hugged her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She kissed my cheek and I smiled, "Whatcha doin?"

"Cooking. With the stove." Elsa grumbled.

"Elsa. You know what happens." I replied, referring to the last 4 attempts. Every time, the ice would freeze the stove and creep down into the under-part of the counter. I tried to get it to unfreeze, so did Elsa, but it just didn't work so we got a hammer and fixed it manually.

"I know, Jack. I don't _want_ it to happen. That's why I'm trying again." She sighed, turning to pour the pancake mix into the pan.

"You don't want help or anything?" I tried, sitting on the counter.

Elsa shook her head and grasped the pan, shooting ice down the handle. I looked at her and she looked at me, hurt almost.

I hugged her and sighed, "It's okay, Elsa. You're perfect. You don't need to use a stove. Who _actually_ needs to use a stove?" I pushed away the bangs that covered her beautiful eyes, "You're fantastic and the stove doesn't determine whether you're worthy of cooking or not. The stove means nothing."

She smiled, "I like how you're trying to comfort me over using the stove."

"Anytime." I replied, giving her a peck on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3-It'll be okay

Elsa-

As excited as I was when I came here, I got exhausted really fast. The wedding consultant kept rambling about curves and corsets and veils. I was fine with the first dress but she insisted that they had something better. It would be more glitter-or-more tool. She would tighten the laces on the back or pick a new veil. The sleeves would be too long, the train would tangle.

Eventually, I found a dress. It was long, light blue, and the corset top was lined with crystals. It was sleeveless but I wore blue gloves that reached my elbows. The veil wasn't too long. It trailed about a foot behind me. I wore pastel blue converse, I've never been the stiletto-at-weddings type of girl.

When I came to the counter, the cashier smiled, 

** I smiled back, grabbing my wallet and walking back to the car. **

** The drive was short, back to our house, but I managed to hit every god damn red light. The streets were lined with evergreens, accented with birds who wove through the branches. Squirrels chased each other through the thicket and, for the first time, everything looked like it was going to be alright. **

** I pulled into the driveway and hugged my wedding dress all the way to the door. I hid it inside the downstairs closet, where Jack never looked, and sighed with relief. **

** Everything was done, I realized. As long as Jack remembered the cake. **

** As if he were summoned, Jack stumbled through the door with a white box. Behind him, Hiccup carried the tuxedo, and Rapunzel held another white box. Hers was smaller. Merida and Eugene were talking about riding and fighting. **

** I smiled and kissed Jack's cheek, I pointed to the box. **

** Jack replied, making his way into the kitchen. **

** I followed them and opened the door, attempting to catch a quick glimpse of the soon-to-be-treat that would be visiting my thoroughly planned wedding. Jack smirked and grabbed Rapunzel's box, stacking them in the freezer. **

** Rapunzel smiled. **

** I sighed, leaning against the wall. **

** Jack smiled. He turned to Rapunzel, **

** He called back. **

** Jack replied. **

** I heard Merida laughing from the doorway and I smiled, walking to the doorway, **

** They said, all at different times. The group shuffled out of the door and climbed into their cars. We waved goodbye as they disappeared down the street. **

** I shut the door and looked at Jack, **

** Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his forehead on mine, His lips centimeters from mine, **

** I whispered, looking into his grey eyes that shifted like the overcast skies. **

** Our lips touched, but it wasn't rough. It was soft, gentle. As if I were made of porcelain and he didn't want to break me. His hands skimmed my back and pulled out the hairband, sending white curls cascading down my back. Jack ran his fingers through my hair, staying as gentle as a lamb. **

** He pulled back and smiled, **

** I laughed. **

** Jack's smile grew softer, **

** His hand found mine and out fingers intertwined. His skin was warm and it crept up my arm, thawing my veins. Our footsteps fell in sync until we crashed onto the bed. Crawling under the covers in my sweatpants and tank top, I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his neck. **

** Jack pulled us close and kissed my head, **

** I murmured as we both drifted off to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Wedding P1

(Fast forward a week) Jack- I looked at my slim figure in the mirror, tightening my tie, tying it over again. I fixed my tuxedo's cuff and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. This is it, I thought to myself, I'm getting married. A nervous excitement surged through my veins, heart pumping in my ear. I looked at Hiccup and Eugene, who came waltzing around the corner. "Ready?" Hiccup looked at me, then the mirror to fix his collar. I exhaled and nodded slightly, "Ready as I'll ever be." The groom's-men nodded and we left the room, heading for the reception. Elsa was still getting her dress on and her hair done by all of the frantic bridesmaids who can't stop talking. Blue lilies were dangling on the end of each row of chairs and the food was being finished by the chefs. The sky was a brilliant blue, tiny snowflakes melting into the soft grass. The chairs were under a gazebo, safe from the pouring rain and sleet that was predicted for today. A blue ribbon was draped from one chair to the next, all down the aisle. I took a deep breath and stood next to the preacher guy who was talking to the wedding planner. The woman was around 5 feet tall, with teased hair to make her look taller. She wore a blouse and regular slacks while shouting things at people and scrolling through her iPad checklist. "Who pissed her off?" Eugene watched. Hiccup laughed, "I don't even know." I smiled and saw the doors open, letting everyone in. I saw a few people from Elsa's family, Olaf, Sven, Anna and Kristoff were part of the wedding. I saw a couple of my old friends, Bunny, Sandman, Tooth, Santa. I looked up and saw Pitch, perched quietly on the roof of the dining hall. I narrowed my eyes and he smiled, pushing the idea away with a slight hand gesture. Everyone was seated and the music echoed throughout the garden. The guests stood and watched as Elizabeth, Anna and Kristoff's daughter, tossed rose petals along the white walkway. Her dress would swing with each tiny step she took until she reached the altar, veering to the left to take her spot. Next, were the bridesmaids. Each one wearing a blue dress but they were each different styles. One would be sleeveless, one would be long sleeved, one would have only one sleeve. They made their way to the altar. The pace was painfully slow as my nervousness grew. Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna took their places next to Elizabeth and fidgeted with their bouquets. The groom's-men straightened next to me as the organ music played. Elsa made her way down the aisle. Her dress was long, flowing, beautiful. She wore blue, sheer gloves that reached just above her elbows. He dress was sleeveless and laced in the back. It was a corset top with beading and jewels, probably painstaking for the maker. The bottom of the dress kissed the ground and she wore her pastel blue Converse. Her white-blonde hair was tied in a four-strand side braid and bangs were hanging in her eyes. They were that piercing, icy blue as always, with a glint of excitement. Her bouquet was made of various flowers. All blue and white. She looked amazing as she took her place, next to me. "Dearly beloved," The preacher began, "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and Jackson Overland Frost. As Elsa and Jack take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family—a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." The priest went on and looked at me for the vows. I looked at Elsa, "Elsa, If I ever push you away, I don't really mean to. When I tell you I don't want to talk about it, I do. I'm just looking for the right words. Give me a minute, and if I can tell you; I will. I try to be a struggling mix of real and perfect at the same time. At the moment, I am working on the ratio. When I get really quiet sometimes, it's because I have too much to say. I have thought of too many things to tell you all at once and I don't know what to say first. I get immaturely jealous of anyone who gets to see you on a daily basis. I miss you really easily, But I also like that we can be apart and we are both okay. Space is good, too. I love the way we love some of the same things and I love how we love entirely different things. My head is a complicated pile of thoughts, and fear, and cravings, and dreams, and this tangled up nostalgia for the past, and, somehow, the future. I am flawed and I am human and I am broken and I am trying. I am one person and I am two hands and I am one heart. I love you and I'm so glad you're here." Elsa smiled and looked at me, holding back tears, "Jack, When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed, but then, how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were a godsend to me, the one who was everything I'd ever hoped for, the one I thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't compare to the joy of loving you brought me. You are a part of everything I think and do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you, I laugh, smile, and dare to dream again. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life. I will love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I will support you and comfort you, through life's joys and sorrows. I will encourage you, inspire you, and be honest and faithful to you. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health, in an apocalyptic scenario or during a zombie invasion." She laughed slightly, "These things I give you today, and all the days of our life." The preacher smiled, "Do you, Elsa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She smiled and nodded, "I do." "Do you, Jack, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I smiled back, "I do." "You may kiss the bride." I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. Elsa wrapped her hands around my neck and smiled as we pulled away, "I love you." "I love you too." The crowd clapped as we walked to the Dining Hall. Elizabeth held hands with Anna as Kristoff told Sven not to eat all of the crab cakes. Elsa laughed and I hugged her, "Are you as happy as I am?" "Happier." She replied, kissing my cheek. 


	5. Chapter 5-The Wedding P2

Elsa-

I smiled and took my spot, next to Jack, at the head table. He squeezed my hand under the table and smiled, watching as Kristoff made the toast.

** He called, **

** Everyone clapped and I smiled at my brother-in-law. Mr. and Mrs. Without realizing, the first course came and we all ate our salads or our miniature hors d'oeuvres. I smiled and laughed with everyone as we ate. Eventually, we finished the last course, before dessert of course. **

** After the crowd of guests finished eating, they filed into the center. A large circle in the center formed and Jack pulled me into the void. I looked at him and he smiled, kissing my forehead. A collection of awww's echoed from the group. The music started and I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck. My husband. **

** I will never stop trying, **

** I will never stop watching as you leave. **

** I will never stop losing my breath, **

** Every time I see you looking back at me. **

** I will never stop holding your hand, **

** I will never stop opening your door. **

** I will never stop choosing you, babe. **

** I will never get used, to you. **

**We swayed in the center of the crowd, even after the song faded away. We started dancing to The Cha-Cha-Slide and, to be honest, I couldn't dance because of how hard I was laughing. All of the guests laughed, and shared jokes, and told little stories. **

** Anna told the story of how we went with Kristoff to this little snow lodge. We laughed as she continued the story of finding me in a castle, yadda yadda. **

** We sat at the head table and laughed all night long. Jack looked at me, worried. He whispered as he disappeared around the back door. **

**Jack- **

** I turned into the frigid air, steering clear of the pouring rain. I called into the darkness. **

** The wind tousled my hair and bit at my ears. I heard a whisper dance across the back of my neck and turned. **

** Pitch smiled. A small, black stallion galloped aggressively through his grey fingers. **

** He crushed the stallion in his palm, **

** Pitch interrupted, **

** I started, **

So what's her fear then? Why is this so important?That's when it gets interesting, Jack. She is so scared, so worried, that she will lose everyone the loves. And, as you know,I can make that . You wouldn't 't I?We need to ? Why?

** She nodded and excused herself from the table. We shuffled into a back room and she gave me a stern look. **

** I shrugged, Elsa looked confused, **

** Elsa looked at me, **

** Her breath hitched and she shook her head, She denied. **

** She nodded and kissed my cheek, She whispered, making her way back to the dining room. We opened the door and she pasted a smile on her face, walking over to the tall cake that stood in front of the table. **

** We cut each other a piece of the marble cake and laughed as we tried to feed each other the dessert. Long story short, it didn't work the first time. **

** The rest of the night was slow, dragging along as I was constantly on alert for Pitch. He was, of course, gone. When the ceremony ended, Elsa and I drove home, promising to come back for the gifts and things the next morning. **

** Elsa changed into a camisole and sweatpants, tying her hair back in a halfhearted bun. I didn't have the energy to get dressed so I just wore sweatpants, relaxing my muscles in the cold, soft bed. Elsa joined me soon after and looked at me, smiling. **

** I smiled back. **

** She grinned. **

** I laughed, **

** Elsa laughed, leaning her head on my chest. **

** I looked up at the stucco ceiling, **

** I smiled, **


	6. Chapter 6-Persuasion

Jack-

After the honeymoon in Disneyland, Elsa and I came home to a quiet, empty house. So, get this, we got a guinea pig. It's name is snowflake and it was the only albino one in the cage. It's so cute oh my gosh.

But anyways, we got this guinea pig and we felt so excited...and then I saw it. A wisp of shadow, a flash of movement. Pitch smiled in the reflection of the hall mirror and I heard Elsa scream.

Frantic, I bolted up the stairs and burst into our room. She was leaning over the balcony and tears fell onto the back porch.

** I asked, attempting to catch my breath. **

** Elsa's voice trailed off as I embraced her. Pitch smiled from the ground as he vanished, once again. **

** I whispered, glancing at the spot where Pitch used to stand. **

** The next couple hours were just grieving over a cursed guinea pig. We buried her in the backyard and had a miniature funeral, just us huddling in the harsh wind. It began to rain and I left to cook an early dinner. Elsa stayed, sobbing in the ominous weather. Eventually, it began to pour and I brought out a towel, wrapping it around my depressed wife. I brought her inside and she plopped onto the rug. **

** She looked at down, eyes red and puffy from crying. **

** I sat across from her, turning on the fireplace, **

** I smiled, I tilted her head up to look at her sad eyes, **

** Elsa smiled and kissed me gently, She whispered. **

** I smiled, ruffling her hair. The spaghetti started to cook and I tapped on the counter top, watching Elsa fix her hair in the reflection of the glass-covered fire. The flames danced as the logs crackled. **

** After about 45 minutes, dinner was ready and Elsa and I gathered everything on the table. She twirled her fork around the pile of noodles and looked at the ends of the table. **

** I looked at her, **

** She whined. **

** I laughed and shook my head, **

** Elsa shrugged, **

** I laughed, **

** She shrugged again, Elsa gasped, **

** I quickly opposed, **

** Elsa nodded, **

** I looked at her, **

** Elsa laughed, **

** I laughed too, **

** We laughed and laughed over dinner until it grew dark, the moon rising slowly behind a blanket of navy blue clouds. The sun retreated behind the horizon line. **

** The rest of the week, we never talked about having a family again. Elsa would bring up the idea inconspicuously, remarking on cute children or little clothes. I would just sigh and push the cart past the aisle. Elsa would groan and follow, trying to persuade me. **

** I didn't realize that I would eventually give in. **

**Elsa- **

** How can he not want kids? Kids are amazing! When I was a kid, I would volunteer at daycare centers and help take care of the kids. It was fun and I don't know how Jack doesn't want kids. Like, wow children! It means something, you know? Like we succeeded as parents to raise this tiny human and work together. I guess he doesn't see that... **

** But Wednesday morning, about two weeks past our conversation at dinner, I screamed. Jack came rushing in, looking panicky. **

** I showed him the small stick in my hand. **

** He ran his fingers through his hair. **

** I shook his shoulders and kissed him excitedly. **

** He smiled, Jack looked at me. **

** I guessed, smiling. **

** Jack laughed, **

** I grinned, I began tugged on his sleeve. **

** He laughed and turned, **

** I ignored his remark and jumped into the car, squealing inside. **

** It was finally happening. We were gonna be a family.**


	7. Author note

Guys, I'm really sorry. I guess the last story didn't have any dialogue so nothing made sense. I'll repost it so that it has dialogue and maybe then everyone with understand. Sorry, again. 


	8. Chapter 8-Realize

Jack-

I drove down the frozen street, running nervous hands through my tousled hair. Elsa grinned next to me like a kid in a candy store. I turned into the parking lot, chose a spot, and watched as Elsa jumped up and down. I laughed and grasped her hand, strolling into the cold yogurt shop.

"Welcome!" The cashier smiled, "If there's anything you need, you just let me know."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled back, handing Elsa a Styrofoam cup. She put every flavor into the seemingly endless cup, pilng on all of the toppings and spraying whipped cream on the colorful creation.

Elsa smiled from ear-to-ear and set the yogurt on the scale. Let's just say, the yogurt was so heavy that the scale broke. After the cashier fixed it,s he looked from Elsa, to me.

"Excited?" She inquired.

"Well-" I started.

"We're expecting." Elsa cut in, grabbing a spoon from the little plastic cup on the counter.

"Congratulations!" She smiled, "I'll give you a yogurt free, you two have a fantastic day."

"Thank you," I smiled, taking my credit card back. We moved to a black iron table outside and I looked at Elsa, "If this child is getting me out of paying for food-"

"Jack!" Elsa scolded.

I put my hands up, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

She shot me a deadly glare, but couldn't keep it as a smile grew on her face once again. We ate our frozen yogurt and threw the sticky cups into the garbage. Elsa hopped into the passenger side of the car and I put it into drive, heading home.

"So. What do we do now?" I glanced at her.

"Do I go to the doctor? Like, 'Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant ha ha have a nice day' or?" Elsa shrugged.

"Hey. You're the pregnant one. Don't ask me." I turned onto our street.

She sighed and crawled out, waltzing through our garage. I followed and hugged Elsa from behind, kissing her temple. "Love you." I smiled.

She kissed me back, "Love you too."

We ended up sleeping and eating for most of the day, so that didn't change much. Elsa, though, she's very happy. Too happy. One thought keeps returning from the back of my mind.

Pitch.


	9. Chapter 9-Loss

Sorry these stories are kind of short. I have writer's block and I'm busy so woo! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsa- It's been a few months since we found out and I went to the doctor with Jack to find out the gender. I looked at the doctor and she shook her head. "What...What's wrong?" I looked at her. "Well, ma'am, your child...his heartbeat isn't strong enough for him to survive. We can't do anything now. I'm sorry." She exited the sterile room. A silent tear rolled down my cheek and Jack pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "Sh, Sh. It's okay. Don't cry." I sniffed and tried to stop, but the tears kept streaming down my face. Jack hugged me tighter and looked up as the door opened. Pitch strolled into the room, twirling a scalpel in his grey fingers. "Pitch. What are you doing?" Jack seethed. I looked up at the tall figure and looked back at Jack, "Who?" Pitch smiled, "Surely, you've heard of me. I've heard so much about you, of course. How did you like my gift?" "What?" I was confused. "Oh the guinea pig, Snowball I believe?" "You killed Snowball?" He laughed, "Oh my dear, I've killed people. You should know. You just lost someone." Jack fumed, "It was you?" "Ding, Ding, Ding! Give the Guardian a prize." "But why?" I sniffed, wiping away the last tear that would be shed in front of this monster. "Why not? Humans are such pathetic beings, you know. But Elsa, you're more than a human, yet less than a Guardian. You are capable of so many things and it's been such fun toying with you both. I've never killed a greater being's child before...I should do it more often. It's quite fun." "Stop. Stop it." Jack stood up, leaving me in the chair. "Go away and never return. You are a monster and a murderer. You find joy in killing and it's sick." "Oh dear. Is that any way to talk to an old friend, Jack?" Pitch smiled, forming shadowy spiders that crawled up Jack's arm. "Go. Now." He raised his voice, brushing off the shadowy arachnids. Pitch nodded and traced a finger down my jaw, "Until next time, sweetheart." He chuckled and vanished. The tears started once again and I felt my jaw burn where he touched it. "I'm going to find that man." I vowed, "Once I do, I'm going to kill him." 


	10. Chapter 10-Taken

Jack-  
>Ever since that hospital visit, Elsa has been hunting for weapons to kill things like Pitch. She's collected devil summoning kits, exorcism tools, you name it. It's a bit much. She's not the Elsa that I'd grown to love. This one was cold, fear taking control of her good judgement.<br>"Elsa..." I attempted, "Elsa. Calm down. Remember what the preacher said? At our wedding? For better or worse, Elsa. I'm here, you're here, we're fine."  
>Her pacing had become frequent, every morning and every night next to the bed. She never sat and relaxed. It was weird to see the transition from confident, to lower self-esteem than a Tumblr blogger. Once someone finds your weak spot, you need to keep a sharp eye. That was the one thing that I didn't do.<br>"Elsa, I'm going to the store. You need to calm down. I'll be right back." I stressed, kissing her cheek before leaving.  
>I hopped into the car and drove down the road, trying to remove today's anxiety from my head. The radio was just white-noise as I watched the skinny yellow trees dart past me. White lines disappeared one by one under my car, continuing farther down the road. I pulled up to the store, climbed out, and headed up to the doors.<p>

I left the store with bags up to my elbows. Piling them all into the trunk, I climbing into the front seat, turned on the car, and winced as a hard hand came around from the backseat. Cloth wrapped around my mouth and I held my breath. Chloroform. My head was pounding and my face grew dark red. I shut my eyes tight and breathed in the chemical, feeling myself drift away.

When I woke up, I tried to brush my bangs from my face. My hands were restrained. I was tied to a chair in the darkness, the only light filtered in from under the door. It was glowing in a long, thing line until a shadow passed in front of it. I pretended to be asleep as the door creaked open. Footsteps echoed along the hard floor and I struggled to keep my eyes closed.  
>A fist connected with my jaw and I opened my eyes, wincing from the pain. My heart was beating rapidly as two figures stood before me. One man had reddish-brown hair, wearing a white shirt with an unbuttoned flannel. He was about my height, skinnier than the man next to him. The second man had more brown hair, a scar trailing across his face. He held a dagger and wore a black button up. He was taller than the first man.<br>"Why am I here?" I breathed.  
>"We received strict orders from our boss to make sure you were captured. Alive." The taller one replied, looking at the other man.<br>"He will be here shortly, I presume."  
>I grew intrigued, "Who is your boss?"<br>"Pitch." The shorter man looked behind me as a dark hand held my shoulder.  
>"Excellent." Pitch's voice was low, "Hans, Stabbington."<br>The two nodded and left the dark room, closing the door behind them. "Why am-"  
>"Why are you here?" Pitch smiled, strolling around to the front of the chair. "Simple. I'm killing Elsa slowly. Don't you see? Her food portions have grown smaller since your daughter's death. Her skin has gone cold, pale, transparent almost. When I have you away from her, she'll surely fall. I'm sure Hans would love to see that happen. Anywho, I've decided to just leave you here until she dies or gets sick or so. 'What will I do?' you ask. You can watch all of it on this handy dandy television screen. Have fun with that."<br>Pitch left with a flourish and I watched the screen as Elsa paced the living room. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She had something in her hands though. I didn't know what it was until I saw a tear run down her face and blood trail down her forearm.  
>"No..." I denied every bit of this and shut my eyes, only hearing her sobbing in the empty home. "For better or worse." I whispered, "I'm coming back, Elsa. I promise."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11-The End

Hey guys! So this is my last addition to Jelsa. I won't be updating _this_ story anymore. It's the end. Thank you for giving me the motivation to keep writing and I love reading all of your reviews because they're great.

Please don't hate me for ending this haha.I originally made this a one-shot so this story was actually _really_ improvised. I won't be posting as much because I'm working on a novel so...

Anywho, thank you guys. So much. I will be posting Jelsa stories but they'll probably be either very short, or one-shots.

I can't say thank you enough wow. Live beautiful lives, stay strong, be creative, and don't let cliffhangers get you down. :)


	12. SURPRISE

Hello everyone! I know that I said I finished this fanfiction, but I was snooping around in my files, and I found an unpublished chapter. I was wondering if I should post it, or leave it up to you guys to stay with that "cliffhanger" in the last chapter. Please feel free to comment your input and I'm hoping that it all goes well!

Have a fabulous day!


	13. Chapter 12-Never Let Go

**Hey guys! So here is the mystical chapter that I never actually published! It's kind of sucky and it has a major reference to a movie at the end so woo referencesssss.**

**Anywho, I apologize for it's length, on the shorter side, and I hope it's tolerable...**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

Jack-

My brain was turned to puddy. Every inch of self-doubt that had ever occured to me came back in waves. I had to tell myself that this was all a lie, an illusion. But I couldn't ignore the nagging voices that intruded my thoughts.

You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone.

You're weak. You can't save her now. You can barely save yourself.

She doesn't really love you. She married you out of pity.

I shut my eyes as hot tears streamed down my face. I tried to give myself any sort of pep talk that I could. "For better or worse." I muttered.

I looked down at my lap. My neck felt sore from hours of watching my love fall apart at the seams. I kept my eyes closed as a cold finger ran its way down my jaw, forcing my to look forward.

"Giving up already? It's a shame, really. I thought this would be more fun." Pitch's voice was laced with disappointment.

"Elsa," I managed, "She's still safe, right? If I die, you won't hurt her?"

"After all of this, you care about her safety. How touching." He chuckled, "Elsa will be fine, but I can't make any promises."

My teeth were grinding together, anger surging through my exhausted frame, "Promise me."

"It isn't my responsibility to make promises. You made a promise to her on your wedding day, but it looks like you've broken it already."

I clenched my teeth. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs. Not words though, just the insignificant jumble that has been cascading through my head.

"You've run out of time, Jack. Elsa's gone."

I looked at the screen and saw her slide the gun out from the safe, loading it as tears streamed down her face. "No..." I whispered. I shut my eyes tightly and struggled to get out of the tight restraints.

"Yes." Pitch's smile was heard in his voice. I heard the shot, but it seemed too real. Not something on a video.

My eyes opened slowly and the television had lost connection. Static danced across the screen and Pitch was nowhere to be found. I felt my legs and hands loosen and I pulled them out of the restraints, seeing Hans behind the chair.

"If she's gong to die, I'm going to be the one that kills her." He stated, leading me out of the room.

We hurried through the warehouse and jumped into a black Cadillac. Speeding down the freeway, I stared at Hans. "If she's going down, it's going to be over my dead body."

He scoffed but didn't say word, pulling into the familiar intersection that led to our home. He pulled into the driveway and I hurried into the house, seeing Elsa in the living room. Her legs were crossed and she was staring at the gun, as if it would change somehow.

"Elsa, darling, oh my god you're alive." I hugged her tightly and felt her uneven sobs soak my shoulder.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She rasped.

I rubbed circles on her back and heard the car outside speed away. He wrists were bleeding lightly, still, the gun now lying on the floor.

"God, I love you so much, Elsa. Don't ever tell yourself that you aren't worth it because I'm in love with you and you are worth everything. You always tell the worst jokes because you know it makes me smile and you have the cutest laugh. Every time you talk, I get butterflies in my stomach and with every kiss, I fall in love with you over and over again. I made a promise when we got married, and I'm not planning on breaking that promise anytime soon."

Elsa looked at me and smiled, kissing me softly, "I love you too, Jack. I really, really do."

"I'd never let you go that easily. You'd have to kill me first."

Elsa laughed, "Never let go, Jack."

Never let go.


End file.
